Bright Lord Eternal
by Faithless wanderer
Summary: When Celebrimbor and Talion forged the new ring of power a new lord rose in Mordor. They raised an army and toppled Sauron saving Middle Earth from his darkness. But a Bright Lord would never settle for so little, The Power to create has always had a way of gaining freedom.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note :

Hey guys this is the first of the many mini stories I wrote and will write

i know i said i wouldn't write any new stories and i'm holding to that promise

If i do start there i'll end up with dozens of crazy scenarios that i'll want to write

but for now they'll be one shots to be written out as full stories in the future

Hopefully you enjoy it

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The bright lord had played many roles in his time

an elven lord, a smith, a father, a husband, a prisoner , a vengeful enemy, a wraith

A mortal ranger, a warrior,a vengeful father, a conqueror he was all these things and many more but not a hero

no for all the good he's done he has never claimed that title, it simply wasn't his role to play

while he's saved the world from darkness he never did it for the goodness in his heart

It always came from the desire to gain something, a lot of the time it was vengeance but it was something

He conquered, well enslaved would be a more fitting term the ruthless Orc/Uruk tribes that besieged middle earth

He aided the slaves taken by the Orcs and gave them freedom

He united the darkness of mordor when it fell and spread about after the fall of their dark lord

It should have ended then but there was darkness within the power as with all things power comes at a price

The bright lord was made up of two but as the war raged on their bond became stronger,

but their ring wanted only one master

The Uruks shouted out they served the Bright Lord

Just as the ring liked it, it was such a delightful feeling to be worshiped

Over time as its power grew and it gained dominion over the minds of more people its desire only grew stronger

Talion and Celebrimbor forged their new ring of power to combat Sauron's ring of power

Sauron's darkness with their light

When the darkness fell the light claimed dominion,

It liked it that way

It did not see darkness as acts so vile,

no it saw all that followed as light

And

all that opposed as the darkness it fought

When the time came to destroy the ring as Talion and Celebrimbor were weary and ready to rest

they removed the ring and made the preparations necessary

Only to be attacked by their own most loyal uruks

Uruks - "Protect the bright Master"

The bright lord's most loyal and most powerful attacked him

each a warchief of great renown all capable warriors battle tested and able killers

Talion - " I am the Bright Lord You damned Fools"

Talions strength was matched against the power of the wielder of the blade he was blocking

Uruk - "Ther is nly one Bright Lorrd an you ain it"

Talion was confused but most of all feeling drained

having worn the ring and leaned on its power for so long to be without left him feeling feeble

Talion - " Celebrimbor what is happening"

Talion was not panicking but he did feel worry as the ring falling into another's hand could be a great danger to middle earth

Celebrimbor - "Talion quick kill them and finish the ritual the ring it's consuming me, it knows what we planned for it and is draining me to take my power"

But it was too late Azgoth the Wise one of the Bright Lords most accomplished commanders reached out and plucked the ring

Azgoth listened to his master calling to him requesting his aid to serve him loyally and wear the ring

He pushed the ring into his finger and felt a great force course throughout his body digging into his mind and reaching out into the depths of his very being

He did not fight it, no he embraced it as he had always done serving the Bright Lord was his purpose

The True Bright Lord took hold over Azgoth's mind and his body

A blue glow was spreading out around him covering him in an ethereal flame

Talion was in shock seeing the way things had turned against him after years of ruling as the bright Lord

The Bright Lord walked across the room towards Talion who broke his sword clash with the other warchief and turned swinging his blade

But it was futile The Bright Lord reached out and Grabbed hold of the blade

Talion grunted and exerted force to no effect then quickly dropped hold of it and reached out to his dagger to go for an underhand stab

Which was countered also, the bright lord reached out and simply took hold of the offending limb and dropped the blade with the other

He forced talion to his knees and pushed his left arm wielding the ring unto his face and growled out "You..are Not The Bright LOrd"

He began to tear away at every fragment of Celebrimbor and consumed them

When Celebrimbor faded Talions spirit left his weary bones

The Bright Lord raised Talions body and Laid it out then plucking the ring from Azgoth's finger he placed it back onto Talions finger

While the Bright Lord may live within his ring he still desired his own body and the one he chose was the one inhabited by his maker

He desired to have the very fingers that had forged his essence be his own as he had always seen it be

Talions eyes opened Blazing a blue so pure it light up the room he stood within

For a being so bright the smirk on his face couldn't have been darker

And so began the reign of the true Bright Lord a man 'forged' by the purpose of its creation

Made to subjugate the world's darkness and rule it for the light

The Bright Lord had held no Name Prior only his title but he would carve it into the very echelons of existence

The Bright Lord looked on at his loyal followers the strongest Uruks in all Middle Earth

Forged by the darkness of Mordor and broken by his light then remade to serve the light, to serve the Bright Lord

Azgoth - "Master we are ready, what are your orders oh Bright Master"

The Bright Lord basked in the praise for a time feeling their devotion and fealty course through him

Bright Lord - "Rally the armies and raise the Uruks for the War to come, When this ends Your Lord Will Rule All"

The Uruks grinned and shouted out exclaiming in joy to engage in a grand war was what they had desired since the end of the last

Middle Earth fell to the Bright Lord, first fell the Realms of men as their castles were taken and their strongholds broken

Rohan stood Bravely but the thousands of Caragors and Grougs fighting alongside the Uruk invaders broke their Cavalries Charges never allowing them victory

Gondor was the last to Fall but it too fell prey to the Bright Lord's Ambition

Though the Realms of men feared extinction the people were not slaughtered

They were subjugated and enslaved by the Bright Lord who used them to bolster his armies increasing his numbers

The fall of the hobbits was swift and brutal they were merely a casualty of the Bright Lords Ambition and so the shire burned

Then came the Fall of the Proudest People the Dwarves they fought Bravely killing many before the last of their strongholds fell

Sadly for all their strength and pride the Bright Lords made slaves of their people bringing them under his control and putting then to work

The Dwarves forged the armors and weapons of the Bright Lord's Army Preparing them to face all Other foes

The elves had all left at this time for none remained to witness what became of middle earth

The wars took many years and stained Middle earth with too much blood to ever be counted

But the Entirety was taken and its people worshiped Their Bright Lord

The Wizards known as the Istari Stood against his armies but their oaths bound their power and so they too fell

In Slaying the Most powerful of the Istari the one known as Gandalf he gained an unexpected boon the ring of fire forged for the elves

The bright Lord knew his power was not to be underestimated but he knew that the masters of the Istari were far greater

So ordered his servants to search to the very Depths of middle earth and search for all the other rings of power

He knew he was not alone for Celebrimbor had made many to gift away to the realms of Men, Dwarves, and Elves

The first found were those given to the Nazgul they had been Slain some time ago but their rings still held power

The Bright Lord drained theirs to boost his own, while theirs may have once been tainted by the ring of Sauron they were not forged in Darkness

The next rings he obtained were those held by the Dwarves, They had been long buried in ancient tombs were Sauron has hidden them

But the dwarves that served him were Faithful and dug ever deeper until they were claimed finding 4 of 7

The Bright Lord consumed them as well, He desired the rings of Elves but they were now out of reach having been taken back across the seas

The 3 that remained had been consumed by dragons, they were powerful yes but with his armies so vast and his power grown

They laid siege to every dragons hold and slayed the wyrms once he claimed those last few he felt his power reach greater depths

Only now did he attempt to wear the ring of fire forged by Celebrimbor knowing if his power was not greater he would suffer

But he had taken the steps to grow so the ring fell to his desire and made him ever stronger

When middle earth was united and his power grown he remained idle expecting to be attacked by the Valar but they never came

This agitated him, was he so lesser that they did not even acknowledge him as a threat, was his Light so little that they did not see in him a competitor

This fueled a rage to his depths, he would show them him power and claim dominion over the entirety of this world

Decision firmly made he ordered his loyal subjects to forge a vast war machine

one to be used centuries in the future when their power would be unmatched

The Bright Lord Plotted and dreamed of proving his power to the Valar falling ever deeper into the darkness of the lesser rings he consumed

Though they were not forged in darkness Sauron had taken part in their construction and inlaid a seed of darkness blooming in their new master

The Bright Lords ambitions were greater than he had ever desired in the past they were now to topple gods and Be The God of this world

He created rituals with the aid of his mystic uruk tribes to boost his power by consuming the life of the verdant forests once inhabited by the elves

He began to consume the very life of middle earth for his desires

When his ambition could wait no longer his mighty navy set sail across the sea using his power to guide them by force to the undying lands

It was only by sheer force that the gap between worlds was bridged

The valar threw great power at him but he continued forward by consuming the life of middle earth to bolster his power

His servants caring little for their crumbling world desiring only to serve him and his goal

His vast hordes of servants waged war against the elves residing there and many of whom died unable to defend themselves as war was not expected to ever come about

He discovered the two rings of power that were thought lost to him and donned them here completing the set of Celebrimbor's creations

The Bright Lord used his power to begin to drain the very life of the undying lands, gaining power from the dying elves

Using this newfound power he was preparing to topple the Valar when Eru Ilúvatar the great being intervened

Eru did not involve himself much with the happening of his creations

But now when on the verge of collapse he could stay his hand no longer

He wiped away the corrupted world and all the life touched by the Bright Lord

The Bright Lord was shocked and filled with envy for there to be a being so powerful as to wipe away all that he had forged

In mere moments all that he built was taken from him, all of his servants vanished from being

He could feel their lives fade

Eru looked down at him feeling rage and pity to see the creation of his children grow so corrupted by the taint of sauron

Another brought low by the betrayal of Morgoth and his legacy in Sauron

How many more will come to mock him for his faulty creations

His failure in creating a greater existence

Bright Lord - ...You took it.. You took it all… everything i worked for ...gone

Eru - It was never Yours, the things created were never brought into being to be enslaved to one

Bright Lord - THEY WERE NOT SLAVES, I saved them from the madness of middle earth and all its corruption

Eru - To follow you for your power to sway their minds means only that they were slaves

Bright Lord - NO, they had a choice. If any of them truly desired to be free my hold would have broken. They Chose to follow, it offered them Unity, Safety the very ability to have purpose was enough for many

Eru - They should have found purpose on their own

Bright Lord - WHY, would it truly have been better for them to wander blind and lost in middle earth, to meet a bloody and gruesome death after failing to find meaning

Eru - All have a purpose

Bright Lord - Do not lie to me, You abandoned this world, like all the others since Morgoth's rebellion, You abandoned Middle earth to suffer and bear its own woes Alone

Eru - You claim to be able to do better

Bright Lord - To do Anything no matter how small is far greater than doing Nothing time and time again

Eru - You are trapped by the inability of a being like you to see the greater span of existence and my duty to do nothing

Bright Lord - AND YOU are Blind choosing instead to remain behind your station as an excuse for your Failures

Eru did not respond, remaining silent merely gazing further into the Bright Lord's existence before coming to a decision

He took hold of his form and striped it apart ripping away the flesh, going beyond the ring to the very essence of its spirit

There he could feel the darkness of sauron but also the discord within all the elven children he vanished to middle earth.

Eru took pity for this wretched being forged for the light but tainted at birth it was a cruel fate like many before him

Eru made a choice that he had never made before, where in the past he wiped away all mistakes regardless of twisted pasts this time he made an exception

He would vanish this Bright Lord to another existence in some other world one without gods

He would strip Talions and Celebrimbor's legacy of its darkness and send it out to seek a worthy future one where he would not fall to his darkness as he had before

And when time has long since forgotten he will visit him there and see what he has created with this second opportunity handed down to him

Now all he had left for to do was to choose a world for this Bright Lord, it almost brought a chuckle to his lips to know that the final legacy of Morgoth's darkness was a being of light

The irony was simply too amusing even to a being such as himself

Just then in a fit of humor he thought of the perfect world to vanish a being who sailed across worlds

Will the sea devil curse him for it sure did he care

Haha of course not

Goodbye Bright Lord

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luffy was wandering lost and alone on the final island of the grand line, Raftel the promised island of the pirate king Gol D. Roger

That didn't matter to him though, the title and riches were worthless when compared to all the friends he lost along the way

From Bon Clay's sacrifice to help him reach Marineford to the devastating pain of losing his brother Ace and now on the day he dreamed of all his childhood he lost so much more

His crew sacrificed their lives fighting Akainu and his relentless hordes of Marie ships, his nakama forced the thousand sunny to sail further ahead while they remained behind to hold off the navy's forces

Luffy was forced to say goodbye as his beaten body was dragged back to the thousand sunny again and again by his first mate Zoro whenever he escaped and tried to return for his nakama

Luffy accused him of betraying them, only to have his skull crushed by Zoro's vicious grip and was forced to listen to him

Zoro accused luffy of failing them if he went back when they sacrificed themselves to save him and give him his dream and sacrificed their lives and their own dreams to make him their pirate king

Luffy was forced into silence and begrudgingly accepted their sacrifice even though with every goodbye his heart was ripped apart and emptier

When Zoro was all he had left he was already only marching to honor the sacrifice of his fallen Nakama

And then he lost him too

What was left in this world for him when all his friends were now gone

Hes reached Raftel but at what cost, Is he truly the pirate king if he had his dearest friends taken from him and was stranded on the last island that crowned him king

Even the thousand sunny had left him

It was broken to thousands of pieces the last of which dragged him unto the beach of the island

As broken and shattered as Luffy was he stood up and began to walk further ahead into Raftel searching for the Fabled treasure that Roger left behind

He climbed cliffs and crossed gorges and swamps that oozed death, all the wildlife that stood in his way were slaughtered

Luffy had no mercy for anything that stood ahead of his goal to insure that his Nakama did not sacrifice themselves in vain

The innocence and sunny nature for which he was known for was growing colder and fading faster by the minute

The longer it took him to find the treasure that his friends died for, the faster his spirit darkened

Luffy wandered for minutes into hours into days for all he knew, there was no sun or stars above

The grey across the sites was growing darker and drowning out what little color remained

When luffy wandered into a vast cavern, he had no knowledge as to how he came inside this place but he had no reason to stop

He walked and walked, when a sight ahead drew his gaze it was a vast valley of treasure and nothing more

"Did they all die for this, what is gold without my friends"

Luffy fell forward and collapsed on the earth at the entrance of the vast cavern depths, he fell over the edge into a pile of treasure, his rubber body bounced off the treasure and rolled down the side

Further and further into the darkness he fell, but he did not care it was his end, hed done as his crew asked of him he reached raftel and found the one piece

And now he would die there amongst the treasure that Nami would have once demanded he take back with them so that she won't lose it to someone else

Luffy had only enough strength in his body to roll over unto his back

He looked up at the dark ceiling and and lost himself in the despair that came

As he looked high above he saw a bright light spark for a second and fade as quickly as it came, dropping a single bright silver ring

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Authors note:

Well there you go guys i said i had a story to write and here is another one, honestly i don't have a plot i can go anywhere i want from here any world any adventure but for now it'll stay here

P.S. I wrote this story BEFORE shadow of war came out so no need for anyone to try and correct me about this not following the shadow of war story

And ive got to say that the game was awesome i played it all the way to the real ending


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Hey guys welcome to chapter 2 of this story and say hello to my new friend the Bright Lord**

 **Hello dumb ones**

 **Hey there's no need to be rude they're here to have a good time**

 **Precisely why they're so dumb**

 **To find any humor in my misery is to be a lesser creature**

 **We'll you just can't see the charm of it from your side of the fence**

 **And how so**

 **Because the jokes on You**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Chapter 2**

 **start**

Luffy opened his eyes and gasped out with a powerful volume

Breathing in deeply and looking about him in shock and confusion

He was surrounded by darkness and a smoke so thick it looked as though in clung to the very earth itself

Why was he here, where was here

Luffy's thoughts were quick and just as quickly forgotten

The confusion was only made greater by a furious skull splitting headache and his burning lungs

Luffy knew his damage to his body was severe from akainu's attacks but it had dulled over time and now it felt like it was all fresh

"whats going on, why am I still here"

The response not that luffy expected one, was quick and sharp

" **Because I will it"**

As tired as luffy was and having lost so much of himself he still answered with his boisterous attitude

"well who asked you baakaa"

The voice did not answer for a moment though it seemed like a century in that darkness

" **You're some kind of fool aren't you"**

"Oiii who you calling a fool baka"

" **Do you not wonder where you are or even how you're still breathing"**

"Of course not baka, I saw where I layed down and I never felt myself die so I'm still there you baka"

The being of lights right eyebrow developed a twitch, the little imbecile calling him an idiot again and again was getting on his nerves

" **You truly are an idiot, of course you died, just because you did not feel it doesn't mean it did not happen"**

Luffy did not respond for a second, unlike before he seemed to consider the man's words at least it looked that way to everyone else

Truthfully luffy was just hungry and stopped thinking about his talk with this weirdo and started thinking of meat

The man noticed luffy's thoughts had obviously drifted when he saw saliva come out of the side of luffy's mouth and heard him whisper meat

" **Hey don't ignore me you little shit, i'm trying to explain important things to you, How does anyone put up with you"**

That was all it took for luffy's mind to bounce back to the dark reality of being the last straw hat pirate alive

Luffy's face filled with tears and snot before slamming into the ground as he rubbed his face into the dirt to smother his tears of sorrow

The Man remained silent merely watching the younger man...boy crying in front of him

He did not question it, when he came into contact with luffy he read the boys most recent memories and knew that he lost everyone he loved in combat against his greatest enemies

He also knew that this charade that the boy was playing was mask to hide the monster inside, he oozed rage and torment along with sadness at his fate

The man walked around luffy merely waiting for some time before he acted knowing that the decision he was making would be a big one

" **you lost them all haven't you, because you were wea.."**

After the last word began to exit the man's mouth a massive pressure began to exert its presence on the area around them, crushing every rock and shaking the earth

Luffy began to raise his head slowly dry of tears and clear of snot, his eyes filled with malice

He lost too much to be mocked by some stranger who knew nothing of his suffering, of the pain of losing everyone he loved

The man stopped his comment the moment he felt the shift in the boy's presence going from a wailing infant to a deadly predator

It brought a smirk to the man's face to feel the sheer force of this boy...no this mans spirit

He had definitely found the one

Someone worthy to bear his mantle and begin his march into this new world

A partner just as Celebrimbor had found one in Talion

" **They are not gone just yet"**

This sentence alone ended the sudden shaking for a time only for it to return much stronger

"Do not mock me, they sacrificed their lives for me, don't you dare lie to me"

" **you are right they are indeed dead….but not lost from being reclaimed"**

Luffy remained quiet but the gears in his head were turning, whether he should trust this strange man and his words as tempting as they were, were merely that words.

Luffy gave a quick response a single word

"Explain"

With that The bright Lord knew he had Luffy in his grasp, the man standing there in front of him was lost without his crew but still strong of spirit if his plan was to work then he'd need cooperation

" **I am a...man of great power..but I happen to find myself trapped here on this island"**

"So you want freedom is that it, for me to take you outside"

" **Close but it's not so simple, you see I was a great king once, I united all of the races and created a single nation, but then I made a mistake and got myself killed and my people slaughtered"**

" **But that was long ago and far, far from here so that can never be changed, but this world looks...no demands to change to be greater than what it is now so I have a proposition for you"**

Luffy listened quietly but attentively anything to get his Nakama back was too important to ignore

As he listened to the man's story the more he began to doubt his claims but this was an opportunity so no matter how small of unlikely he continued to listen

" what is this proposition of yours...king"

" **Please call me...Talion, now as for my proposition I can do many things with my power even traveling through time buuut, there is a catch to this deal"**

Luffy was skeptical but when he heard that traveling through time was possible his mind was made, he could save everyone he loved if he went back to before it happened

" What is it, if it's within my ability I'll make it happen just give me the chance to save them"

'Talion' turned away from Luffys sight and smirked knowing how easy it was going to be to get what he wanted

When 'Talion' turned back to face towards luffy the smirk was gone and a serious face took its place

He raised his hand and turned it palm opening upwards and revealed a glowing silver ring with bright blue words across the side

" **This is the source of my power and the host to my essence, in order for me to help you, you must place this ring on your finger"**

Luffy gazed at the silver ring floating above 'Talions' open palm, Luffy could feel great power coming from the ring and continued to stare at it for what felt like hours only to have his attention captured by 'Talions' next words

" **Wear it and we will be partners, I will give you access to my power and you will unite this world as I once did, that is my bargain"**

'Talion knew he had luffy in the palm of his hand just as the ring was now

The smirk from before began to find it's way back unto his face, the boy was a fool for being so trusting but a fool is what he needed

Luffy reached out and plucked the ring from the air with his right hand and looked deep into the light of the ring bringing it closer to the ring finger of his left hand

Just before placing it on Luffy looked up at 'Talion' and said

" I Monkey D. Luffy the second great Pirate King Accept your bargain"

With a sudden motion luffy placed the ring on his finger and felt a rush of power as well as agony as 'Talion' began to be pulled into Luffy's body

Luffy fell to his hands and knees and raised his head to scream out in pain, his eyes glowing a shimmering Blue only to die down to a calm ocean blue

Panting after minutes of agonising pain Luffy looked down at his arms and chest as well as the rest of his body that he could see feeling new power in his muscles as well as his wounds having healed

Luffy's gaze ended up once more looking at the ring on his finger, he clenched his hand into a fist that glowed with a blue light

that light jumped out of luffy's hand into the air and turned into 'Talion' once more

He seemed rattled and confused before turning to Luffy with an angry look only to be met with confusion so he relented

' **He was supposed to lose his body to me, what happened, I should be the one in control not Luffy what went wrong'**

Luffy broke him out of those thoughts with his questions about returning to the past to save his friends

" Hey 'Talion' did you hear me?"

" **What is it luffy?"**

"I asked if you were ready to send us back in time"

" **Hmpth restless brat, yeah i'm ready but remember that this can only be done once so think back to the start of your journey and be prepared to feel a new meaning to the word suffering because the return will hurt"**

"It doesn't matter if it hurts or not, the pain of being alone without my nakama is a much worse feeling than any other pain that I can ever suffer"

" **Big words luffy, let us see if what you say holds true because this is going to hurt whether you care or not"**

" **Now follow my instructions and repeat after me"**

"Why, can't we just jump back, this seems silly"

" **Damn it Luffy just obey or you won't see your friends"**

This silenced luffy and got his cooperation

(I was gonna write out a line in elvish for a spell but in case I dont have the time then i'll just leave this message)

A portal began to open in front of luffy

It looked like it was made of thousands of shards of glass all showing different moments in luffy's life

With a growl to his voice Talion spoke up

" **Damn it Luffy focus on the beginning not the journey itself"**

"But then how will i save my friends if not after I met them"

" **Don't be an idiot you'll just start from the beginning"**

"But that was years ago"

" **You've died once already boy, what's it matter if you have to live a few more"**

"Damn well I guess we'll just have to start from back then when He left"

" **Hmm a good point to start from, I guess it'll have to do, and it should provide you with enough time to learn a thing or two from me"**

"Damn I was bluffing shishishi but alright let's start there"

With that decision made the fragments began to form a single cohesive image all reflecting that moment from so long ago in Luffy's youth

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Author's note: Hey guys hope you enjoyed chapter 2 of Bright Lord Eternal,**

 **This story is going to be one of drama and humor but mostly storytelling with humor sprinkled in**

 **And it's going to be a LONG RIDE because one piece just keeps going I mean Damnnnnn**

 **It's been awhile since I watched it but even so it keeps on going and I am going to spend quite a while catching up so be ready guys for the ride to come.**

 **Review! to fuel me damn it !**

 **I needs the precious!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN EITHER ONE PIECE OR SHADOW OF WAR THEY ARE OWNED BY THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS I CLAIM OWNERSHIP ONLY TO MY IDEAS AND NOTHING MORE**

 **FEEL FREE TO GIVE ME**

 **MONEY THOUGH** lolz

Also guys am already working on chapter 7 of parasites abound and it's going to be a doozy of a story so don't worry chapter 6 won't be repeated

 **Author's note: hey guys chapter 3 here for you ready to bust a can of whoop ass**

 **Bright lord- why do you insist on entertaining the simpletons**

 **Hey I resemble that statement**

 **Bright Lord - Idiot**

 **Whatever your being mean so I'm not going to talk to you**

 **Bright Lord - then stop writing about me**

 **NEVER!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luffy opened his eyes taking in the sight around him in a startled mess

Luffy was confused by the sights around him and finding himself covered in a blanket instead of a cave floor like he remembered

Luffy quickly rushed onto his feet and ran outside pushing open the door in a hurry and looked at the first sight of light in the horizon and standing there was him

His beloved brother Ace was there just ahead of him with his back to to Luffy

Luffy felt an ache in his heart and the strongest desire to run ahead screaming Ace and hugging his brother only to be stopped by the feeling of another making himself known

" **Luffy Stop"**

"But it's ace, he's here"

" **Do not make any decisions that will change the present, revealing your future origins to him will forever change this world and may result in you never meeting your crew"**

"Noo my Nakama"

" **Remember he has a long journey ahead of him and as long as you remember where to make a difference things won't be the same"**

"But that's so far from now, I can't possibly wait soo long, I gotta look for them now"

" **Why, so you can watch them die"**

A great pressure exerted itself and crushed the earth around luffy and shook the ground around him

This of course got the attention of Ace who felt it and turn his head to find it seeing his little brother luffy with an angry worried expression

"Hoii Luffy! What's wrong"

Hearing Ace's voice immediately stopped the quake and lifted Luffy's spirit

Luffy quickly turned towards Ace and started running towards him and slapping a smile on his face with tears luffy tackled Ace onto the ground and hugged him while crying

"Hoii Luffy what's gotten into you, and stop crying your smearing snot on me"

"Ace! You died!"

"What are you saying Luffy i'm right here"

"Ace! I saw you die"

This shocked Ace and knowing that calming down Luffy by most means is a hard and long fought struggle Ace dropped his hand with force into Luffy's head

"Do I Look dead to you Luffy"

Luffy raised his head while tears and snot continued to fall as he shook his head

"But I saw it "

"Damn it Luffy do you believe in me so little, you felt it when I hit you, I'm strong remember and as the strongest between us trust me when I say I Won't be dying"

With a face full of tears Luffy replied still burbling his words

"But Ace"

"No buts Luffy, Either you stop crying or I'll start hitting you again until you stop"

With great effort Luffy reined in his well of emotions and wiped at his eyes clearing them of tears

"Honestly Luffy how am I supposed to start my pirate journey tomorrow when you do this just hours before I'm supposed to sail off"

Luffy wanted to shout out and demand that Ace stay there with him and sail together later but Luffy could not bring himself to take away Ace's happiness

"Just remember Luffy I promised you I will never die so don't worry just trust in your older brother to be strong enough to keep his promises"

Luffy started to cry again but held it in he knew that being a pirate was to be free, he could never take that from Ace just so he could be selfish and steal his freedom in the process

"No, Ace you have to go, and become a great pirate so that when I sail out I can Blow you out of the water with my journey"

Ace turned quickly and clocked Luffy upside the head and shouted out

"No way will you do better than me, Remember Luffy I'm going to be the greatest Pirate to sail the seas"

Luffy smiled at having conversations like this again and felt hope and happiness down to the very core of his being but he would not give up his dream

Luffy planned on being the Pirate king but this time his crew would be there beside him and together they would all reach their dreams out at sea

"Na ah I'm going to be the Pirate king, and I'll beat you and your crew and then you'll have to join my crew"

Ace cracked a smile knowing he succeeded at breaking luffy out of his strange depression

He was filled with confusion and a strong desire to find out why Luffy acted like that today but his pirate journey out in the seas was waiting for him to start today

And if he planned to have a great enough crew to keep Luffy safe then he'd need to get started as soon as possible

"Keep dreaming Luffy but when we next meet we'll be rival captains"

Ace turned away from Luffy launching himself off the hill he stood on unto the beach ahead where he left his boat in preparation for today the day that he'd sail off to the future ahead of him

Knowing that his ability to lie had always been mediocre if not appalling Luffy remained silent watching his brother go off and began his journey

"Luffy!"

Ace called out to Luffy for the last time in the next few years to come

"Meet me out at sea with your crew Luffy!"

Luffy sported a smile across his face and held back tears as he called out to his brother again

"Ace! You Bet!"

Luffy waved at Ace until he faded out over the horizon

" **How much longer will you stand there doing nothing"**

The smile on Luffy's face ended immediately faxing away to a stern one that looked so different from the normal look of luffy that you'd mistake him for someone else

"I was taking in a small victory and reaffirming my commitment to changing the things to come"

" **All things come at a price, for every victory there is some loss for every life spared another must be taken"**

"I will not kill like some animal when I journey the seas to become the king I did not do that before and I won't now"

" **You will come to see that as a mistake..but there are other means by which one can remove their enemies..and even gain followers in the process"**

"Followers?"

" **Yes Luffy, a king cannot claim the world alone, even with the strength of your crew you were felled by the numbers of the Navy"**

"Then I'll just make my crew bigger"

" **Maybe...but that will not be enough, a king needs an army, one which your enemies can provide"**

"My enemies, why would they join me, I'm just a pirate trying to find freedom"

" **People can be rallied to a cause when their minds are fashioned to obey"**

"That still doesn't make much sense"

" **Hmmm perhaps there is another way to explain..go into the forest and search for one of those large beasts that you hunt for food"**

"Yay! Meat!"

" **Do Not Eat It!, find one and I will demonstrate"**

Luffy pouted but proceeded to follow choosing instead to trust in the 'Man' who had given him another opportunity

To Luffy anyone willing to help him save his friends had to be a friend

Luffy headed deep into the woods into the part of the island that he knew was inhabited by giant hunting beasts

Luffy remembered this time fondly as having the time of his life hunting the animals of his island and eating them for dinner

His favorite one to eat was the tiger because the meat was abundant and tasty

Then Luffy got depressed remembering that he no longer had his Nakama there to celebrate and Party with him at every Meal

This Pain only fanned at the flames of Luffy's resolve to conquer instead of sailing the Grand Line

xxxxxxxxxxx

When Luffy finally snapped out of his daydreaming and inner thoughts he realised that he had wandered all the way in the hunting grounds for the ferocious cats he had just been thinking of

" **Luffy let me guide you and show you a sight beyond that of your eyes"**

The world luffy saw changed around him, he began to see the world in that mist that he woke up in when he met 'Talion'

" **This is the wraith world a sight beyond that of mortals one of life and death, use it to find one of those beasts you hunt"**

Luffy was astounded to see the world through this new sight, all things that weren't living and moving faded away, he could see animals scurrying about and flying around all around him

But more importantly he could see the tiger creeping up on him, planning on making luffy his next meal

 **Now Luffy let me guide you for this next part, trust in me and allow my will to move your body"**

With a sudden growl and a sharp pounce a large jungle cat took a leap from its hidden location and bared his jaws in preparation to take a chomp of luffy

When Luffy's body suddenly shifted away blurring from the tigers sight only leaving behind a fading blue glow

Then the tiger felt a fist dig inside his stomach knocking the air out of him and throwing him with great force into a tree

The tiger tried to stand back up after his crash but he was dazed and very confused to be so suddenly abused by his prey

Luffy then ran up to the dazed hunter and leapt atop the tigers back and reaching out with his arm and planted it on the side of his mounts eye

A power coursed through Luffy's body and forced its target into submission and subservience with a compulsion to obey Luffy as his master

When 'Talion' relinquished his control over Luffy's body he felt some meager power return to him

it was quite substantial compared to so long ago when he'd drain orcs, but so little when compared to the vast force he'd used to return to this time, it was nothing when compared to the strength he held when he met Eru

Just thinking of all he lost burned at the Bright Lord but strangely he didn't feel a desire for revenge or to subjugate Eru's creations as vengeance

It was a strange feeling to the Bright Lord to feel so directionless, even after he conquered all his enemies before deciding to invade the gods he felt some compulsion to desire more to claim more

Now he just felt lost, his plans to escape that island by taking Luffy's body failed and even though he isn't the most firm believer in honor he still refused to back out of his bargain with Luffy

Besides this Boy had quite the journey ahead of him and quite the battles to come, the Bright Lord could make quite the splash out in this world and He would definitely enjoy facing the strongest enemies Luffy had to offer

The bright Lord donning the guise of Talion looked once more to see what Luffy was doing with his new knowledge of his power to subjugate creatures

Only to feel irritation at seeing Luffy making a large fire already cooking the killed and skinned Jungle cat they had recently subjugated

" **Damn it Luffy what are you doing"**

"Making Breakfast"

" **He wasn't food, he was a loyal follower"**

"Ehh I thought he was our breakfast"

" **No you twit, what we did was tame him and in turn the beast would trust you and obey you faithfully"**

Luffy went green in the face, feeling a great nausea hit him at the idea of eating a trusting friend

The Luffy thought of Chopper and felt depression followed by more nausea

" **Next time don't eat the ones that you make into a follower, but aside from you eating the example that is one of the powers you will wield against the enemies you face"**

"What making cats obey me, how useful could that be"

Talions eyebrow twitched for a few moments wanting to take a swing at Luffy for his sheer stupidity

" **No you twit, any beast you defeat you can tame instantly into being your faithful companion and any enemies that you want to fight alongside you can be made to obey you"**

"Ehh so I have the power to make Nakama betray each other"

" **In a way, I guess you could say that"**

"That's horrible I'm never going to use it"

" **What! Why! This power will let you build the army you need to face the Navy"**

"Because Nakama should never betray each other, their family and friends and families don't betray one another"

" **Idiot"**

with a huff followed by a deep breath Talion continued

" **Whether they betray each other doesn't matter, what's important is that they'll obey You"**

"Of course it matter, Having true Nakama is the most important thing when sailing out on the Grand Line, being there with people you don't trust absolutely is a bad idea"

" **That doesn't matter they'll obey you, besides you can always have them sail out on their own and receive reports from them over time they don't have to travel everywhere with you"**

"Hmm I guess"

" **If you remember you also had that pirate fleet that declared you it's great Leader back when you fought and beat Doflamingo"**

"Oh no all the people I saved before are now trapped again, I have to save them"

" **Stop Luffy remember you can't change too much otherwise you won't be able to know what will happen, and that means waiting to save your friends when you saved them before not any time sooner"**

"But what am I supposed to do for now I'm not supposed to sail out to sea for 3 more years"

" **You train and become stronger than you were before, greater than any enemy you will face and it'll give me time to teach you of the powers I have passed on to you"**

Luffy pouted in the knowledge that he'd spent 3 years on the island he grew up in, but Luffy knew the importance of being strong enough to protect his friends like he promised when Ace died

There were too many battles that he barely won and too many times he almost lost his friends, things were going to be very different this time around

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **3 years later**

Luffy had done it, he would finally begin his journey once more and prove that his strength would be enough to make him the king and help all his friends achieve their dreams

Already Luffy sat in his boat sailing forward away from his home village waving goodbye to the towns people and all the various beasts that surrounded them

Luffy thought back to the circumstances by which he accepted Talions aid and used the power he was so hesitant to use before

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Flashback)

A bandit had been captured after his gang raided the town and taken multiple people hostage mostly women and children

His bandit gang had kidnapped Makino so Luffy involved himself to rescue the people, the bandit refused to talk even after Luffy beat him senseless

" **For a bandit his will is surprisingly strong, what will you do now Luffy"**

"I don't know I need to save them, Quickly Talion what do I do"

" **I've already given you the power to solve this, just use it, break him and order him to help you save the others"**

"But I can't steal others freedom"

" **Listen to me Luffy, there are those who do not deserve freedom you've seen what they'll do this bandit is just another example, break him and redeem him by forcing him to save the people he helped to wrong"**

"Yo- you're right ok I'll do it for makino"

Luffy low on time and feeling the need to hurry accepted the need to bring others in line and command them to obey, using the power given to him by 'Talion' he touched the bandit with the hand bearing the ring and commanded the bandit to speak

The bandit's eyes burned blue and his cooperation was secured as his resistance instantly fell away and he began to cooperate

Luffy ordered the bandit to lead him back to their hideout and help him rescue the captives

The bandit agreed calling Luffy the Bright Lord

Luffy was confused until Talion informed him that it was the title of the person who wears the ring and uses its power

Luffy did not like the idea of being referred to as a lord since he was a pirate but Talion dissuaded him of those worries reminding that it was only words

That it was said out of respect and obedience

While uncomfortable with the name Luffy moved on from it

At the time he was more focused on saving Makino and the others

In the past when this happened luffy did not find out about it until days had passed and his Grandpa Garp came to visit

Garp bragged to Luffy about crushing some shitstain bandits that kidnapped Makino and some villagers and how he and his marines rescued everyone

Luffy had been upset that he failed to help Makino seeing her as a sort of mother

And when it happened this time Luffy wasted no time in taking matters into his own hands before Garp and the marines arrived

Luffy arrived at the Bandit hideout, it was a cave deep in the forest that was well hidden

Luffy got close and looked around at the entrance bared with logs and a gate Liffy acting as Luffy would he raised his arm to smash the door down when Talion made himself heard

" **Stop! Luffy when in times like these a cornered animal is at its most dangerous"**

As it common with Luffy he heard what Talion said but did not consider its meaning for long before simply responding with a 'huh?'

Talion sighed at Luffy's forgetting to use his brain instead of voicing out his idiocy...again

" **They may hurt or kill one of the hostages if you run in striking everyone in your path, this operation requires a delicate touch"**

"Oh no Makino"

Luffy turned to smash the gate when talion stopped him again

" **Damn it Luffy stop and let me take control i'll show you what I mean"**

The bright Lord took control of Luffy's body one's more and turned to the bandit beside him and ordered him to stick around in hiding and prepare to ambush his fellow bandits.

Talion moved into the hideout watching the bandits celebrating as he snuck around, he watched them drinking and fornicating with some of the captive women they took

This filled Luffy with rage and the desire to kill them all, Luffy was only held back by the fact that Talion was in control and his worry to find Makino first

Talion headed deeper into the camp branding lone bandits along the way and those that were sleeping off their drinking already

Eventually he found a large tent set up at the end of the cavern where the bandits leader was found tormenting a woman tied up with rope as he mocked her and told her all the things he'd do to her

This angered Luffy even more, and filled him with the resolve to kill this..ma-No..this thing for hurting one of Luffy's loved ones.

Talion whispered to Luffy that the bandit would suffer something worse than death for his transgressions

Talion moved into the tent out of sight of the bandit but within Makinos range of vision

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Makino opened her eyes again after closing them hoping to escape the bandits notice for a while longer to hear him gloat instead of hurting her like all the others who were screaming in fear and pain

She saw something that she couldn't believe when she saw him, she opened her mouth only to see Luffy do a shushing motion

She remained quiet hoping Luffy could save her and if not at least get away safely to get help

She watched Luffy sneak his way around the room and get behind the bandit before grabbing him by placing an arm around his throat and other on the side of his face followed a blue glow that lite up the tent

The bandit started screaming in agony before luffy threw him of the tent

Half the bandits face had peeled away and oozed blood bearing a large handprint style burn

Luffy tore the ropes off of makino's body and carried her out of the room then raised his arm and shouted out "Fight for me"

Makino was confused not understanding what Luffy could possibly mean

Who was going to fight for him?

When suddenly half the camp raised their blades and began to attack the others it was quick and brutal

All the bandits that were raping the captives were cut down and left to bleed out, those sleeping would never wake as they were impaled by blades

The bandit leader was rolling on the ground screaming and begging for his life, begging for the pain to end

He was once a terrifying figure in Makinos eyes now he was a sobbing mess

Soiling himself and begging for mercy was a quick way to relieve her of any lingering fear

All she could hear now was the ceaseless begging of the former bandit captain and the groaning agony of the bandits that were unlucky to still be alive with their wounds

All those that stood turned to luffy as he raised his hand

They cheered in victory only to be silenced by Luffys next order

All the bandits that were cut down by Luffy's order continued to groan out in pain so Luffy turned towards his men and ordered then to execute them all

Makino was shocked, not for the brutality of the order as she believed that the bandits did indeed deserve to die but because she was so shocked to hear how calmly and assuredly Luffy ordered the death of those that were already defeated

Amongst those standing there were a few who looked conflicted but once they looked down at their former captain and the disgrace that he was moaning in pain on the ground their dissent was ended and silenced

Makino wanted to thank Luffy for saving her life but when she loomed into his eyes all she saw was a Sharp Blue color screaming of power and demanding obedience

She stayed silent instead and watched as he continued to be so different than that boy that shouted out in her bar that he would be a better pirate than shanks

Where that boy went she did not know but this new person was cold and powerful

After the last bandit screamed in agony as a blade impaled him the ones who followed Luffy returned to him and waited new orders

" **G** o **R** etrieve **T** he **P** eople **W** ho **W** ere **T** aken **B** ring **T** hem **T** o **M** e!

Luffy's voice reverberated with power and a compulsion to obey

When all the bandits were out of sight Luffy turned to her and his eyes lost their glow and regained their kindness and compassion and as his voice returned to his normal one she felt safe and secure knowing that the old Luffy was still there

She had so many questions that she wanted to ask, the things she had seen and heard today had shocked her completely but she couldn't as the glow returned to his eyes and the light glow of blue returned to Luffy as the bandits began to return with all the former captives in tow

All the women and children looked scared and were crying, they looked around confused expecting to see the dreadful bandit leader only to see the young boy Luffy and the Woman who ran the bar Makino

They were there next to a sobbing and begging man that they slowly recognized as the bandit leader

After some time the people began to notice the smell of blood and the bloody bodies surrounding the edges of the cavern, but even then the former captives remained silent both in confusion and a small hope that held out of being saved

" **Y** ou **H** ave **B** een **S** aved"

The women and children broke out in further tears and joyous cries rang out as they hugged each other and found comfort in the others who suffered as they did

Luffy gave out further orders to gather whatever valuables are in the cavern and to help the rescued townspeople gather clothes and medical supplies to clean and heal themselves for the journey back to town

After the things were gathered and Luffy ordered the march to begin he along with Makino wandered into the forest instead of the path to return

They entered an area where makino noticed was a small clearing with bright eyes of blue glowing in the dark revealed themselves to be a large gathering of the predatory beasts of the island gathered together

Makino felt fear but noticed Luffy remaining firm and advancing away from her towards them before giving out an order to follow the villagers back to the town and to from then on guard the city from any future attacks for all generations to come

Makino doubted Luffy's seemingly firm belief that they would obey only to be baffled as they rose up and left their positions as they began the journey towards the town at high speeds

The largest of them came up to Luffy and here and laid himself on the ground to be mounted by Luffy and Makino

She was scared only to have Luffy lift her and place her on its back and then mount it himself

So there they were riding on the back of a giant 12 foot tall tiger back towards the village and arrived before the others got back

When the People of the town saw the wave of tigers coming towards them there was panic but that was followed by confusion as the 10 foot tall tigers stopped and did not enter the town merely aligning themselves around it

This was followed by shouts of bewilderment when they saw her riding atop the largest one of the tigers

A 12 foot tall beast of muscle and power moved with grace and elegance as it glided its way into the midst of the people and dropped to the ground to allow Makino to climb off of his back

When she did they turned away and faced towards the incoming march of bandits and the kidnapped townspeople when the tigers lept into action and rushed towards them

This was followed by the brutal sight of the tigers tearing the bandits apart and dragging their bodies into the woods

The townspeople had been filled with fear but that was replaced with elation and happiness believing that the tigers had saved their captured friends and family

(Flashback over)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the end Luffy never allowed the truth of what really happened that night come out as he remained distant from the town and the contradicting stories eventually blended and distorted the events

Many believed it was Makino who somehow brought the Tigers into the town and saved their people but she never accepted the praise but she also did not deny it

She did as Luffy/Talion asked of her while they rode the tiger together and remained silent about his part in the story and since when she entered the town she was alone on the tigers back they had no reason to believe otherwise

Some time after that she tried to ask him what had happened that night but Luffy just told her the same thing every time, that she should forget that it ever happened and live a happy life

Eventually she accepted his answer and asked him only to stay a good person

Luffy smiled at her and accepted as she asked

Luffy began to hear the roaring of waves as his boat began to be sucked in by the whirlpool and smiled remembering what came next

Luffy shoved himself inside the barrel that he hid in last time and awaited the coming adventure that would begin today

Talion still thought it was a bad Idea but what did he care, He was Monkey D. Luffy and he was the 2nd King of the Pirates

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Author's note: hey guys here's chapter 3**

 **I was gonna split it into 2 but I decided to give you a treat so I decided to give you a big one to both satisfy my desire to write awesome stories and to keep you entertained**

 **Plus this also helps me unwind after working all day**

 **I have to admit this story is a lot of fun since it picks up quick and the world of One piece has plenty of action**

 **Well it's true if you skip all the boring parts**

 **Well guys till next time and REMEMBER**

 **REVIEW OR DIE!**

 **PS. DAMN YOU BROTHER OF MINE FOR NOT BETA-ING MY STORIES YET COME ON MAN GET TO IT BECAUSE IM NOT GOING TO DO IT BWAHAHAHA**

(Slips and falls)

Owww my spleen!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: hey guys the story has finally reached the point where there's so much awesomeness in it that I can't help but write more**

 **I'm going to give a fair warning i am trying to get a promotion at work so I will not be updating as quickly as i have been but worry not i have 2 chapter written already so you shouldn't be deprived of my stories**

 **Now enjoy the newest installment of my adventure across the seas**

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luffy using the memories from the last time that he sailed out to sea held no worries as he sealed himself inside the barrel that he knew would be collected by a passing cruise ship

'I'm so excited i'm going to be meet Coby again'

"Damn I just remembered how much of a nag he was in the beginning"

" **Such is the nature of the weak of heart, even when they hold the potential to raise themselves to great heights they cling to the earth and try to drag down the rest who reach higher"**

"Well it isn't so bad Coby gains confidence from me and then grows to be really strong"

" **And it is only a testament to that future strength that I don't suggest you drown him and avoid his annoying presence"**

"Thats a mean thing to suggest, besides he outgrows that doubt later in the future"

" **Hmph we shall see if your optimism isn't misplaced"**

With a chuckle and a grin Luffy expressed his thoughts

"Don't worry Talion, this will go quickly and it will give me the chance to meet Nami Today"

" **Ah yes, your Navigator I had almost forgotten about her, It was today when you see her for the first time if I remember correctly"**

With a smile weakened by regret Luffy stares deeply at Talion

"Yes she was one of the first to join me on my adventures and one of the last to stay behind to push me to reach Raftel"

" **Yes you crushed some 'Fishmen' if I recall, for hurting her and causing her suffering"**

"Don't remind me just thinking about them still causing her suffering is enough to make want to go off and deal with them now"

" **Patience is an important necessity Luffy, the best laid traps are those made by the patient hunters"**

Luffy raised his arms and flexed them to emphasis what he was about to say

"I don't need traps, I've got my fists"

Talion couldn't help himself but chuckle a bit, the years he spent with Luffy had broken down the constant tension between them from the beginning

In the 3 years since Ace had left the island Luffy had been a busy person, training himself and mastering old powers from his last life

With what he'd recovered already then everyone in the blue seas wouldn't be any threat and even the grand line would be a swift step in the beginning

" **Yes you've shown that even a fool can reach the unknown by plowing through obstacles that most would have been slowed by "**

"You make me sound like a beast"

" **That's because you are"**

Luffy pouted and poked the floor with his finger while a cloud rained on him, now considering that he's currently inside a barrel this scene was quite mad to look at

"I just did what I had to"

" **Yes and it is exactly for that reason that you reached the end and met me"**

"But at too high a price"

" **Which is why we are here now, you gained a second chance to do it again but now you and I will journey together"**

"A prize easily paid for this chance to save my Friends"

Talion looked away from Luffy and stared off at the ocean, to think that it had been 3 years since he met Luffy

Im the time they'd been together Talion and Luffy argued again and again about how they would handle the decisions to be made when out at sea

And in those conversations Talion was always losing ground, somehow his suggestions began to weaken, feeling...confident that Luffy will get through most perils without him.

Luffy just continued to enjoy himself in the wraith world watching all the fish beneath the sea swimming around as their lives went by

Looking off into the distance to the ship that was heading past him and to the men that would collect his barrel and bring him aboard

Luffy would have counted the minutes but that would be boring so instead he used a combination of the wraith vision and his observation haki to search for Her

And...there she was dancing away on the ship that she would ditch when the pirates come

Luffy couldn't help but be mesmerised by image

The gentle girl dancing away now who would become a feared pirate across the seas as the weather mistress who smites her foes in a lightning storm

Luffy remembered so little of who his crew used to be before the New World, before they all trained for 2 years apart

'had it truly been so long between when we started and when we reached the end'

" **Startling isn't it Luffy to see the world before you touched it, to see all before you changed it"**

"Yes, I'm honestly shocked to know that things became so different after our earlier adventures"

" **Yes the world can change so quickly, you can defy it and attempt to hold it in place but this world demands change, the subjugation in the air demands action"**

"Yes, and even though I hate it I still have to uphold my side of the bargain and claim this world"

" **Good, do not ever forget that there was a price to the salvation of your friend's, it will keep you strong"**

"I don't need to be reminded of that, as it was the death of Ace drove me to grow by leaps and bounds far beyond my previous rate"

" **Yes the memory of those you love suffering a grueling fate can be quite the motivator"**

"But not now not this time, I will save my brother Ace and I will see him at my side as I claim this world"

" **They have raised the barrel unto the ship, it is only a few moments now before the ship is being Invaded by pirates"**

" I will do as I did before and wait for Coby before revealing my presence"

" **And what of the Girl, will you meet her now or wait as before"**

" I can go with her now but I'd rather her not see what I can do for now, I want her to doubt me as she did before so that when I prove myself the impact of my actions will be greater"

" **Ah a good plan, I must day Luffy you've become far Brighter since we entered this partnership"**

"Don't remind me, having to study so much so that I can run this Army that you want hurt my brain all 3 years"

" **I would almost laugh at the thought if I didn't remember you moaning and complaining the entire time"**

Luffy pouted and crossed his arms while looking away from Talions face

"Muhh, your still mean"

With that final word the voices of the pirates and Coby rang out and reached Luffy's ears

Feeling the tapping of the pirate preparing to bust the barrel open Luffy leaped to his feet and raised his arms plowing through the barrel

Luffy was revealed in his black suit with a red undershirt (Strong World outfit)

Luffy hated having to wear a suit all the time but Talion argued that wearing better clothes increased his looks to appear more formidable and more respectable

There was a coat that comes with the style that Luffy wanted to wear but decided not to for the time being and that was left in the barrel for now

Coby's mouth was wide open with his jaw having dropped to see this Person in a suit of all things bust out of a barrel and strike down one of Alvida's crew

Coby was scared and in shock but the man that came out of nowhere was sporting a smirk of all things

The others from Alvida's crew shouted out but the man simply reached out and touched their faces smothering their faces in a blue light and then let go

The two immediately calmed down and began to shamble before straightening their walk and heading around the room

The man the turned to Coby, who was paralyzed in fear and then tossed him his black coat with golden loops going down the middle

Coby caught it in an instant being used to punishment for failure of dropping Alvidas things when she gave them to him to wash

The man kept staring at Coby making him feel more afraid before a smile broke through the smirk and he raised his hand and readjusted his straw hat

"Hey there Im Monkey D. Luffy, what's your name?"

Coby was silent for a moment before he sputtered and tried to let out some sound

"C..cc-Coby, I'm Coby Sir"

The man now know as Luffy simply kept smiling as he crouched down and touched the face of the man on the ground with the blue light and watched the pirate get up and walk out of the room

Coby was scared again the moment his eyes opened but he didn't acknowledge Coby he simply staggered out if the room rubbing the side of his face where he was punched

When Coby couldn't take it anymore he opened his mouth and bombarded Luffy with questions

Then was subsequently 'lightly' punched on the top of his head but considering this was Luffy Coby slammed into the floor and was greatly dazed

Luffy chuckled sheepishly and offered his apologies while picking his coat up from the floor where Coby dropped it after being smacked down

"Hey Coby sorry for hitting you so hard I had forgotten about my own strength being so much greater than most people in the east blue"

Coby raised himself from the ground staggering but not feeling too much pain since luffy opened his palm before making contact meaning it was distributed like a slap instead of feeling it from a punch

Coby looked at Luffy as he began to put on his coat over his suit making him look even more formidable, even though the straw hat made it kinda silly but somehow Luffy pulled it off

"It's okay i'm used to being hit"

This took the smile off Luffy's face who remembered that these pirates abused him

Luffy tried moving past it but not forgetting

"So Coby tell me what you're doing here"

Coby stopped trying to ask questions and just answered Luffy with his story

"So you're a coward then"

"No i'm not a coward, they kidnapped me"

"Well if you weren't a coward you would have fought your way to freedom or escaped despite the risks

"What there's no way I could have done either of those, I would have died for sure"

"Then die knowing you risked everything for freedom"

Coby was astounded to hear an answer like that, to hear someone say so easily to die for freedom was something that Coby could not understand

"Tell me Luffy why would you risk your life for freedom"

"Because Coby if you're not willing to risk life and limb to be free to live as you see fit then you've already died"

"But that's insane, there's too much risk and if I died then I would never reach my dream of being a marine"

"Then don't die"

"What do you mean Luffy"

"Exactly like I said if you want to achieve your dream and dying is what you're afraid of then don't die and be free"

"But Luffy that's Insane there's no way I can do something like that I'm just not strong enough"

"Then become stronger"

"It doesn't work that way"

"Sure it does, if you want to do it and you make yourself do it, it will happen simple as that"

"Impossible, just impossible there's no way its imposi-"

Luffy smashed Coby on the head again to shut him up, he had forgotten just how much of a coward Coby had been at first before bravery became his strength

"Look Coby follow me and watch how a Man who doesn't back down does things"

Coby raised himself off the ground again and while groaning a few times he kept even pace with luffy

Coby was filled with fear but a sliver of hope remained that this man named Luffy could teach him about the spirit of freedom and chasing his dreams

After some walking they ended up on the deck of the pirate ship that the pirates lived on and were quickly surrounded by pirates who looked like they wanted to kill Luffy and Coby and that they would enjoy it

Coby was paralyzed by fear but luffy remained confident and aloof

Luffy raised his hand and slammed it into the ground underneath him with a flourish as a blue wave rose up and knocked the pirates back

Then began a battle if you could even call it that, which was made up of luffy moving quickly and with finesse around the pirates and striking them into the floor before planting his glowing hand on their faces

Coby wanted to ask what the glow was but he remembered being knocked down for asking too much so he stayed quiet and watched

Then quickly all the pirates were on the ground and luffy had just finished touching the last one on the face when she arrived

'Iron Mace' Alvida the pirate captain of the Alvida pirates was a big ugly woman of great size stuffed into smaller clothes with a captain's coat around it to top off the look

Luffy turned to Coby and asked if this was the ugly sea cow who he said was the captain

Cobys face paled but remembering Luffy words he shouted out that she was indeed the ugliest and biggest whale in all of the seas

Luffy laughed at hearing this and Alvidas face went red with rage

But Coby wasn't finished so he continued that he would be the Marine that would defeat and imprison all the pirates like her

Alvida immediately tried to end him with a mace strike but Luffy walked in the way and raised his hand loosely in the direction of the weapon and stopped it with an open palm

Then Luffy pulled his other arm back and threw a punch that blew Alvida far away and into the sea

Coby was dumbfounded by Luffy outrageous display of strength and only had his jaw drop in silence

Then the ship shook from a marine ship shooting their cannons at alvida's ship so Luffy raised his arm in the air with a flourish and a blue light followed that awoke all the downed pirates

When they rose up Luffy simply said we will meet again now collect your captain while pointing at where he launched her and then turned away

Luffy then finished cutting off a small boat from the pirate ship and grabbed Coby and throwing Coby off into the little boat, Luffy stayed aboard the ship for a few moment longer before he jumped onto the boat and rowed them away

Luffy was tempted to do as he had before and get them lost and then by chance arrive where they needed to go but he wasn't about to risk Zoro's life for a little fun

Luffy used his observation haki and sensed out Nami's energy knowing that she would be headed to the same island that they were heading towards to rob the Marine Captain 'Axe Hand' Morgan

Only to discover that Buggy stole the map before she could do it

Luffy was lucky that Talion remembered that part of a conversation that Luffy once had with Nami and Zoro

"Luffy..hey Luffy, LUFFY!"

Luffy snapped out of bis daydreaming and turned towards Coby who kept calling his name

"Hmm what"

"I was asking what that blue flash was when you were beating Alvida's crew"

"I was claiming them for redemption"

Coby was confused as for all the possibilities he had in mind that's not one that ever crossed his mind

"Redemption?"

Luffy just stared at Coby and tilted his head to the side to emphasis his confusion over Cobys inability to understand

"Yes redemption"

"Can you please explain what you mean"

"Hmm explaining was never my strong point but but I'll try I guess, it's like a technique for the special people who have a secret power"

Coby was excited to hear Luffy's explanation but his answer just ticked him off since it explained nothing

"Luffy that explained nothing"

"Huhuu that's exactly what I said when it was told to me but that's what I was told"

"And who told you this"

"Oh thats an easy answer... a ghost king told me"

Coby just stared at luffy like he was a moron but the more he stared at Luffy the least doubt he felt about what he just heard

Coby deciding to avoid going down that road and hoping not to learn more about ghosts decided to change the subject

"So Luffy what is your dream"

"Oh that, I'M GOING TO BE THE KING OF THE PIRATES"

"Impossible, simply Impossible there's no way-"

Coby was silenced by luffy smacking him on the head again

"Never doubt me Coby, that's the greatest advice I can give you, men like me Coby those of us who have no doubt in our ability to make things happen are the ones who shape the world into our images"

"Impossible there's no way a single man can ever change the world alone"

"Of course not, I can destroy the world alone as can many others but it takes more to create than to destroy Coby"

Coby was confused by Luffys statement but decided not to question Luffy since he seemed completely sure of himself

"Well even then the Navy would stand in your way and there's no way a pirate captain even with a powerful crew can oppose the navy, even Gold Roger was captured in the end"

"Hahaha Coby you need to learn that when you've conquered the world there's no need to fight any longer"

"Now Coby do stop trying to argue and instead tell me more about your dream to join the Navy"

"Ah yes I'd love to tell you, well ever since I was captured by Alvida and her crew I decided that I needed to be strong to stop pirates and arrest them and send them to prison like they belong"

At that moment Coby remembered that he was in a boat with a pirate and talking about arresting pirates

"Calm down Coby I don't have any issue with you wanting to be a Marine, but do keep your eyes wide open because there's darkness in the hearts of all men even those who cling to the mantle of righteousness"

"Impossible the marines uphold the law they can never be evil"

"That's far too naive for a boy who spent so many years with pirates"

"It's not naive the Marines are all heroes"

"Heroes or villains both take away lives all that matters is for what reason they did so, but enough about that Coby if you listen and keep your eyes peeled you'll see darkness and light on both sides of every battle"

'That's not true the marines would never kill for any reason other than for the right reasons'

Luffy thought back to the grim realizations that Coby comes to discover far in the future about the darkness within the Navy

How Coby's resolve did weaken but instead strengthened from being a great marine to redeeming the Navy and reforging them into a true force for justice

And Luffy wanted that resolve for Coby but not at the price that was paid the time before

Luffy clenched his fist remembering the **price** paid by HIM the man who made them who they became

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Flashback)

First it was the war of Marineford that made Coby question the nature of the Navy only for that lesson to be cemented by Akainu's attempt at taking Cobys life

And for the final payment to be made in the Life of Monkey D. Garp who opposed the Navy under Akainu's leadership

When Akainu ordered for the island nations saved by Luffy to be Burned to flush Luffy out of the new world

Garp opposed this having lost too much when Ace was to be executed while he did nothing

Garps decision split the Navy in two with the Absolute Justice zealots going with Akainu forming the Absolution Navy againsts Garp's Fair Navy

The believers in Fair Justice were the marines who joined Garp and amongst them was Coby who opposed the split in the Navy but refused to stand idly by while the war was waged

While the marines on Garp's side were greater in number, the ones under akainu were ruthless and willing to exterminate anyone standing in their way even using towns and civilians as hostages

In the end the war was stalling with a line beginning to be drawn across the seas

That was when the traitors arose, amongst those that sided with Garp were wretches who traded their values for promises of wealth and power

They reported to garp about attacks on their territory by yonkou pirates and Garp came to deal with the situation himself

They had instead led Garp into a trap of Akainu's design as he and the other admirals attacked and had a fleet of Buster Call ships holding off his Navy from coming to his aid

Coby made it in though as had others with him and fought bravely to save him and while Coby succeeded in besting the shichibukai that stood in his way he was stalled for too long by Kizaru

And so Coby filled with the rage and grief of losing Garp

Went on a rampage and destroyed a vast amount of Akainu's Buster call ships and killed the shichibukai Edward Weevil for standing in his way

When the madness receded Coby collected what remained of Garps Navy and led them to the new world where he Killed and claimed the Territory of every Pirate that took some of Whitebeard's

Even blackbeard was not unscathed as Coby's haki beat blackbeard's darkness

And so Blackbeard lost his territory to the New Navy Under Coby's Command

They were not hostile to all pirates like most would expect as they had allies in the Straw Hat Grand fleet

Coby's Navy held the belief that sailing across the seas did not make someone pirates, it was when those people began to attack or harm the innocent that they became the enemy

Coby became a feared and powerful man, and while the people under his care were happy as his Navy allowed no abuse of power they also knew that it was only a matter of time before Akainu struck once more

Coby never recovered the optimistic side from his youth as he grew grounded in reality and his desire to avenge his teacher Garp and his legacy of a fair world

Luffy too was distraught at the knowledge of his Grandpa's death and so when Coby invaded the new world and claimed it for the New Navy Luffy was there with his fleet and together they stomped anyone in the way of preserving Monkey D. Garp's Beliefs

The four Yonkou became three and the New world began its shift of power, the remaining yonkou took no sides but they had their favorites

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Present)

The world was loading up for a massive war, one that Luffy never got to see reach an end

" **A war we intend to win because this time you're fighting to conquer"**

But Luffy did not worry for Coby's future, if Coby would gain the strength and resolve to reforge the world into a fairer one as he had before there was none who could stop him

All Luffy needed to do was to plant the seeds of doubt and fan the flames of Coby's spirit that he could make a difference with a resolved to make change happen

And Luffy would do his part for the world himself by redeeming the darkness of the pirates at sea and reforging them into a worthy army

" **Let our pact be always in your thoughts"**

When Luffy escaped the thoughts inside his mind and those of future plans he realised that their destination was off in the seeable distance

Luffy grabbed hold of the paddles and rowed like mad almost tipping the boat over

Until with a sudden boom they struck the docks and cracked their boat

Luffy exited it quickly while filled with laughter at the situation and was then followed by Coby who wanted to get out of the boat before it sank

Together they walked up the main road connecting the docks to the middle of the town

While Coby was amazed and happy to enter the town, Luffy could see the pain and suffering of these people trapped beneath oppression

After time wandering and talking with coby about convincing the local Navy garrison to take him in they ended up at the restaurant from the last time

There the events played out the same with Coby mentioning the Navy and the people being filled with fear

Then Luffy led Coby to see Zoro at the execution stands

Luffy lept up on top of the wall and sat on it while Coby pulled himself just over the wall

There they stopped and looked out at Zoro

Luffy was filled with rage at seeing his proud friend brought so low again after seeing the strength and willpower of Zoro in the years to come

" **Rein it in Luffy, you've waited 3 years what a few minutes more"**

Coby was feeling apprehension and some fear at seeing the infamous 'Pirate Hunter' Zoro even when he was tied up

But Coby's attention was immediately brought towards Luffy who began to give out an aura of death

"Loom at that man Coby to see a man of pride and honor chained and bound is a disgrace"

"What do you mean Luffy if Zoro is chained up by the marines then he must be a criminal"

"That is the assumption of the stupid Coby never decide your opinion of someone without knowing what really happened"

"But the marines tied him up so that means he's guilty"

"There's no point in arguing when you refuse to see so instead watch and see the perversion of your dreams"

And as he said that a little girl climbed over the wall and went up to Zoro to offer him food

While Coby wanted to go in and stop her Luffy pinned him in place and made him watch as Helmeppo the Marine Captains son smacked the food out of her hands and stomped on it while mocking Zoro

Then he ordered a Marine to toss her over the wall as punishment

Coby was shocked at the behavior of Marines and felt helpless as the girl was being thrown

Then with a sudden tap on his back coby flew up in the air and caught her

When they were falling Coby turned himself so that he would take the fall

The landing was rough and painful but she was ok even if Coby felt some pain he was happy to have protected her

Luffy watched with a smirk on his face before disappearing from the top of the wall and reappeared in front of Zoro

" **Now do this carefully Luffy, if you want Zoro to demand greater growth from himself he has to want it with his being and to have an image to aspire to reach"**

Zoro looked up from the floor where he looked at the poor girl's efforts and saw a man suddenly appear

"Hello there you must be Zoro"

"What's it to you stranger"

"Well considering that I came to this town looking for the strongest swordsman in east blue"

"Well what if I am what's it to you"

"Well the name is Monkey D Luffy and i've got to say you're not much to look at"

Zoro snarled and set his face in the sharpest look he could muster to defend his pride as a swordsman

"What did you say punk"

" **Noe as practiced Luffy"**

The man in the suit only smiled and reached into the side of his jacket pulling out a small knife one that Zoro eyed with a piercing gaze

"Tell me Zoro could you cut that Marine base in half with this knife"

"No there's no way to do that"

"Then it seems that I've wasted my time if you can't do something so small then you're not as strong a swordsman as I need"

"There's no one who can do that"

" **Don't break character Luffy, just hold it together for a little longer"**

"Thats where your wrong, a good swordsman can do it with effort, a better swordsman would without bother, and the best could split the ocean behind the building without moving from this spot now the question is can you do any of that or are you just another pretender"

Zoro was stumped to hear an answer like that but he wasn't worried if someone else can do it then so can he

"I like that look Zoro, despite my words you did not doubt yourself instead you affirmed your desire and aim to improve, that's what I want now Zoro join me"

The man waved the knife around with grace and motion to himself with his offer

Luffy while still not a swordsman had some skill with a blade as Talion had centuries of combat and knowledge to use as teaching material for Luffy to learn from

"No"

The man only smirked never losing his belief that Zoro would join him

"I am a man of my word I said that I would Stay here and wait out the days that I was challenged to and I will so leave me here"

The man only smiled further but never with malice

" and what if I told you that Helmeppo never planned to let you live"

"What?"

"Yes he plans to kill you, but alright Zoro I will leave but do not worry I will return before your time"

"Wait come back"

That strained the smile on the man's face but it returned when Zoro followed with his next words

"Feed me that on the ground"

The man returned and motioned to the rice balls now more dirt that food

"Yes now feed it to me"

And Luffy obliged and fed them to him before walking away back towards where he sensed Coby and the girl to be

" **You've done very well Luffy, you've sowed the seeds for far greater growth for both now its just the next phase of our plan here"**

"I still can't believe you want to go about doing that"

" **A king must always lay claim to his conquests lest another decide to take it before him"**

When Luffy arrived he sat at the table where Coby sat and began to enter a conversation about Zoro after telling the girl by the name of Rika that Zoro said that her Rice balls were delicious

The conversation followed the same lines as before except Luffy pointed out that the Navy has corruption inside it down to its roots and that it would take a man of incredible willpower to change it

With the final words on Luffy's part to Coby being that "if not you who else will make a stand and uphold true justice"

Then as before Helmeppo came in and ranted about killing Zoro in three days but the difference was that this time Coby stood up and called the marines a disgrace to the uniform just before Luffy stood and struck helmeppo across the face and threw him out of the restaurant

Luffy then began the march towards the local marine base of shells town

A smirk across his face in the knowledge that things were going to plan

There Luffy got to Zoro and told him that Helmeppo was on his way to execute him

Zoro demanded that Luffy get him his swords to which Luffy smiled and raised the knife from before

Then luffy swung the blade in the direction of the room that the blades resided cutting a hole in the room and every room across the base

Luffy chuckled and rubbed the back of his head

"Darn I have the power but it looks like I still lack the proper control"

Zoro meanwhile was shocked to see the man from before cutting a hole through the Marine base from their spot in the courtyard

Luffy then simply walked up towards the base walls and jumped up to the hole in the wall and collected the three swords that belonged to Zoro and brought then down with a second leap

While Luffy was doing this Coby was trying to untie Zoro and explaining the situation to him

When Zoro had one arm free he turned to see marines standing in a firing line shooting at him and Coby

With his single arm Zoro reached out to pull and throw Coby out of the way

But it was an unnecessary thing to do as Luffy leapt in the way of the bullets and blocked them all

Zoro and Coby thought they saw Luffy covered in darkness and light but it was over in a second as the rounds all fell to the ground

Luffy then simply turned away from the astounded Marines and handed Zoro's swords over to their owner

Behind Luffy was Captain Morgan who ordered the marines to kill them but when the first volley was stopped by Luffy the Marines next to him were killed his axe in a fit of rage

When Luffy turned to Zoro and handed his his swords Morgan went for a downward chop only for Zoro to cut himself free and block his axe with his blades

Luffy knew it was going to happen but he couldn't help but want to relive the moment from before Luffy felt it was just too iconic to just change the first time Zoro stood up for his captain

Everything played out the same except for the part where Helmeppo holds Cobby hostage since this time Coby worked up the nerve to save himself from Helmeppo but stomping his foot and headbutting Helmeppo

When he feel Coby leapt atop him smashing his knee into the hand that held the gun and knocking it away

Luffy was happy to see Coby building up his willpower and was expecting many more things from him

(Some time Later)

Luffy, Zoro, and Coby found themselves in the restaurant owned by Rika celebrating the fall of the corrupt Captain Morgan as they ate in celebration of his defeat

When the Marines that Luffy was expecting arrived to remove them from the town

So Zoro and Luffy marched down to the docks

Luffy had already said his final goodbyes to Coby and told him to follow his heart and grow strong enough to change the world if he wanted any say in how the world behaves

When the docks came within sight Luffy threw a punch and blowing Coby away and knocking him out

But with the last moments of clarity Coby remembered hearing Luffy apologise and remind him that from that day forward they would be enemies

Luffy finished by saying that Coby needed to be strong if he wanted to be the Marine that would one day catch the 'Straw Hat Pirates'

The Marines were horrified to see Luffy punch the boy they thought was his friend but hearing him tell Coby to grow strong if he wanted to catch pirates as a marine explained enough

They respected Luffy's decision to cut ties with Coby so that the boy had the opportunity to become a marine

Once they reached the docks Luffy walked up to a small boat that had a burly man sitting in it holding 2 paddles and sat on the side signaling for Zoro to get in

"Is this it where your ship"

"Calm down Zoro I'll explain as we head out"

With a frustrated sigh Zoro went into the boat and wondered why he accepted to join Luffy's crew

After a few minutes of traveling away from the docks Luffy turned back towards Zoro and began to explain what the deal was

"Alright Zoro since you've officially joined me in my crew I'll answer your questions now before we arrive at our destination"

Zoro's curiosity had been gnawing at him but he wasn't about to blurt out his thoughts like an idiot so he considered the most important things to ask

"How many are on our crew"

"Just you and me so far"

Zoro smacked himself in the forehead with an open hand before realising that there was another person on the boat with them

"Then who's this guy supposed to be"

"Oh him he's just a part of a subordinate crew that works for me"

This was not an answer that Zoro expected

"Subordinate crew?"

"Yeah exactly like it sounds, I have my crew which i'm just starting you know you and me and then there's going to be other crews that work for me but don't follow me around"

Zoro was still surprised to hear that there were other crews beneath Luffy

"There better not be anyone who thinks I work for them"

Luffy just laughed off Zoros worries

"Shishishi don't worry Zoro you're going to be my first mate so every other crew is subordinate to you too"

Zoro smiled at that with pride to have entire crews already following behind

Zoro asked another question that would result in another face slap

"So then how many crews are subordinate to us then"

"So far just the one"

"Damn it Luffy so it's just this crew that were heading for"

"Don't worry Zoro I've got it all planned out, there will be more crews this one is just the first of many, whenever we defeat other pirates I'll make them follow us"

"And how are you going to do that"

"With my secret powers"

Zoro slapped his forehead again but decided not to open that can of worms and moved on for now

" So, you mentioned that I'm the 1st mate of your personal crew does that mean you've already got a personal ship"

" No-"

Zoro slapped his forehead again and had a bulging vein on the side of his face but before he could explode Luffy continued

"As i was saying no I don't have my personal ship yet but I know where to pick it up and we'll get a 2nd crew there as well"

"Ah so you've got that secured already, of course Zoro I've been planning this for 3 years now everything needed the perfect timing is all"

Zoro calmed down at that and decided to lean back and enjoy the ride back to the subordinate ship

Some time later they arrived on the ship crewed by the Alvida Pirates

There Zoro saw an fat woman tied to the front of the ship half submerged in the ocean looking extremely tired

Zoro turned to Luffy to ask but lost the voice when he saw the smirk on Luffy's face

It wasn't one of malice rather it was one of mischief so Zoro stayed quiet instead

Luffy almost sensing Zoro's angst decided to answer the unasked question

"That Zoro is the captain of this ship, she had the crew try to kill me so I beat them then she attacked screaming about killing me so I threw her off the ship and ordered her crew to tie her up and wait for my instructions

Zoro found humor in how blase Luffy was being about people trying to kill him

When they got next the the boat the person who rowed them here tied the two hanging lines off the side of the ship to his boat and climbed up the side of the ship as did Luffy and Zoro

Once up top Luffy ordered the pirates to all gather together on the deck of the ship and to untie Alvida and bring her as well.

So there Luffy waited beside Zoro as the time passed along

Once everyone was there including a very tired Alvida who was basically being dragged along the floor by the pirates who untied her

Luffy then began to give out orders to the Crew to begin sailing to the island home the place known as Orange Town

The crew cheered at having a destination and began to head off to do that when Alvida rose up in rage and screamed

"Who dares order my treasonous crew huh! Who was it that made them betray me their beautiful Captain"

At that moment Luffy made his presence known to her

"Ah hello there Alvida remember me"

Alvidas face froze up feeling multiple emotions at one time ranging from heart stopping fear to burning rage for the Man standing ahead of her

" Y-y-yo-you it had to be you damn it, why couldn't you just stay the hell away"

Luffy laughed a soft chuckle before responding to her

"Don't worry Alvida we're just hitching a ride, lend us your ship for a bit and I'll release your crew, refuse and i'll just take it"

Alvida snarled in more rage than she ever felt before and swung her mace at Luffy

Luffy block raising his open palm bringing her mace to a dead stop and reached with his other hand towards her face but Alvida dropped to the floor the exhaustion winning

Luffy smiled at her and ordered a passing priate to place her inside the raft that he arrived in with some enough supplies for 2 weeks

Luffy felt it was enough when he considered that they were only 4 hours away from shells town

Luffy headed off to the captain's quarters followed by Zoro to wait for their arrival at Orange Town

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Authors note:**

 **Hey guys things are really picking up aren't they, be sure to follow favorite and review**

 **To feed my ego for more chapters**

 **Till next time**

 **-Faithless Wanderer**


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: hey guys another exciting chapter in this great story,

Sorry for the delays but i've been swamped with little things to do

I have had this chapter complete since the last one was posted

but then depression slammed into me from crap at work so i held it back feeling like i didn't deserve to share my work

 **Will you continue to force me to live out this sham of a tale**

Damn it Bright Lord stop complaining so much

 **Why would i stop, you're going to make me follow that buffoon anyway**

Well yeah that's the point of the story

 **Precisely why i'm going to be nagging you every step of the way**

Well then i'm just going to make you act like a brooding pouty teenager

 **You wouldn't**

Try me

 **Tch**

Yeah i thought So, Victory!

Anyway back to the story

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Luffy looked around Alvidas Cabin, for a woman who claimed to be the most beautiful woman out at sea there wasn't much light in the room or even a mirror

Luffy looked for a place to sit and found a stool by a wall so he made do and sat there

Zoro just walked in and plopped down in the corner by the door the moment that they came in

"Soo captain, how did you get the crew to betray their captain and be led by you"

Luffy felt childish for a second so he pouted his lips and looked away while crossing his arms

Zoro felt a sweatdrop come down the side of his face at the sheer idiocy of his captains antics

Luffy after seeing Zoro's reaction merely chuckled lightly and ended his charade

"Hahaha that look on your face was worth the effort to break the tension you were trying to build, just remember Zoro you're my first mate if you've got doubts you speak them"

Zoro grinned at the knowledge that his captain wasn't one of those that needed to constantly feed their egos

"Alright then Luffy so tell me why"

"Well that's obvious Zoro it's because i'm stronger than them"

"How does that connect to them obeying you so unquestioningly"

" **Do not tell him, he does not need to know of our plans he is but one more follower**

Luffy looked at Talion and listened to his words but when Talion finished Luffy smile grew strained and faded off his face

"He is my First mate My Nakama he will hear the truth, I will not hide the truth from HIM"

Zoro watched Luffy grow silent and look away, he seemed like he was looking at something, Zoro looked at Luffy line of sight and only saw a wall

after looking back at Luffy he saw the smile grow strained and then listened to Luffy who muttered something underneath his breath

Luffy then turned back to Zoro and decided to explain a small amount of the things to come since he was the one person who Luffy could trusts above all others

Unlike the others Zoro never doubted Luffy always believing that Luffy would guide them forward some way somehow

"Zoro..there are many things in this world that people will dismiss as impossible but it can be done by people who refuse to accept the way things are and decide to change them"

" **Luffy do Not tell him, he doesn't need to know"**

Luffy continued and ignored Talion

Zoro seemed confused by the sudden change in Luffy's demeanor, he was normally calm but gave off a positive vibe

But at this moment Luffy's aura grew somber and heavy

"I will not tell you everything but I will tell you enough to give you a goal"

"A goal?"

"Yes because this time we have to be stronger than we were before"

"Before?"

"Yes Zoro, WE were too weak before and we failed and our friends lost their lives for that"

"What are you saying"

Zoro was confused and began to feel apprehension at the idea of hearing the next part

"This is our second life Zoro"

" **Damn it Luffy Stop"**

Zoro was shocked at hearing this, was his captain insane

"WHAT?"

"Yes Zoro, we came together and sailed the world with the friends we'll meet in the future and in the end I was crowned the Pirate King but you were all dead…"

" **It seems that you will not listen, remember Luffy whatever changes happen as a result of your changes will be YOUR fault"**

With those final words Talion grew silent and faded from Luffy's view again

A deathly silence took hold of the room

Zoro wanted to deny it and claim it as lies but he felt trust in his captain, even though he hadn't known him long Zoro felt like following Luffy was the right thing to do

"Zoro I can give you visions of our future battles to come If you truly need proof greater than my words"

"No, you are my captain and I your 1st mate if I doubted your word then I would have never followed you"

Luffy felt a raging tornado of emotions from hearing the confidence and faith that Zoro had in him

Luffy began to cry but his training with Talion stuck and forced Luffy to lean his head inside his jacket and hide his emotions

When Luffy raised his head his eyes has lost their moisture and dried back to normal with all proof of his emotional turmoil fading away

Luffy chuckled at the knowledge that Zoro never really changed, he believed in Luffy since day one

"shishishi, Zoro you continue to remind me time and time again that you truly were the best first mate I could have possibly found"

Zoro just leaned back on the wall again and got deeper in thought about the revelation given to him by his captain

Zoro considered all the things that Luffy said from there being more crew members who all got Luffy to the one piece but all died before Luffy got there

Luffy was crowned the second king of the pirates, that brought a smile to Zoro to know that he chose the right captain one of his word

Zoro considered his captain's words about them having been too weak at the end

"Zoro, listen there is more to the story but if you don't want to know I will not blame you, the weight of the future is a heavy weight to bear and many would buckle under the pressure of what is to come"

Zoro felt some fear and hesitation but he as a devoted swordsman had mastered himself so he got a handle over his own fear and decided to accept the knowledge to bear it alongside his captain

"Our crew will become the enemy of the world".

Luffy stopped for dramatic effect to really get it to sink in

Zoro wasn't too shocked by it, if Luffy became king of the pirates then enemies where an expectation

"It is inevitable Zoro with every friend we save from horrible fates the more our names will grow and the stronger our opponents will be"

"I will stand right behind you Luffy, I will follow you on this journey"

"No Zoro I need you to stand beside me not behind, there is more to my story at the end after your deaths and my claim to the title of king I met someone, and made a deal"

Talion returned into view having decided that Luffy was going too far

" **Stop, this is something he would never understand"**

Luffy once again broke his focus from Zoro to look at Talion

"Zoro is someone that I have complete trust in to keep his word and remain silent about these things, he would never betray me"

Zoro was confused about the reason that Luffy looked away from him and spoke out loud and while he had kept quiet about everything else this was something that he did not stay silent about

"Hoii Luffy who are you talking to"

Luffy turned back to Zoro and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment

"Sorry Zoro I forgot that others can't see him, his names Talion he's an Ancient King that I made a deal with to come back and save you guys"

Zoro raised an eyebrow but he did not deny it, if he was willing to believe his captain about the other things he'd said then a ghost king was minor

Luffy turned back to Talion

"See Talion how well he took it, there's no need to worry so much, Zoro never failed me before and I'm sure that he won't fail me now"

Zoro was filled with pride at the resolute tone in which Luffy said that

" **We shall see, if he proves to be as loyal as you claim him to be then…"**

"Trust in my judgement Talion as I have trusted in yours"

Luffy then turned his attention back to Zoro

"Zoro we are currently headed towards Orange Town there we will find another pirate crew besieging the locals and looting, they must be dealt with"

" **Anyone who seeks to destroy that which we have built shall be shown no mercy"**

Zoro grinned at the upcoming battle but curiosity still remained

"Aren't we supposed to be pirates as well?"

Luffy merely cracked a smile and seemed to enter his memories once more for a few moments before turning to Zoro once more

"Yes we are indeed pirates but I plan for us to bring change to this world and the only way for that is to first break all the pirates who don't fall in line with our beliefs"

" **You have learned well Luffy"**

Zoro's grin only grew larger at the promises of greater battles to come as they faced future pirates

"So what are those ideals Luffy"

"My beliefs are firm a pirate is someone who seeks freedom at sea the freedom to explore and have adventures, those who take up the name of pirates to murder and enslave are not...they are scum that will be broken and dealt with"

" **It seems you are not so foolish as i thought you would have been Luffy, I expected you to tell him the rest of our plans"**

Luffy turned to address Talion will Zoro was distracted

"I trust Zoro and while I may not reveal everything in one go I will eventually reveal more to him"

Talion smirked at the knowledge that Luffy had truly learned, Talion remembered their constant discussions over the years about either Luffy should reveal anything to his original crew

Luffy argued that he should as he felt he could trust them after everything they went through together

Talion argued that they could not yet be trusted since those experiences were lived out in the future and that Luffy should wait to reveal anything to them

" **We shall see if your other crew members are as loyal from the beginning as you think"**

Zoro wondered for a few minutes if there were any pirates out at sea that fit into Luffy's ideals, but more than that Zoro agreed with the desire to deal with slavers and murderers

When luffy saw Zoro's focus returning he shifted back towards him

"Hmm those are some strange beliefs captain, most pirates are only out to make some money and claim fame"

"Yes but as someone who has seen the darkness of the world I can tell you that I do not believe anyone to be above my law"

"Well Luffy if you're planning to uphold your own law then you're going to need a lot of power"

"Exactly what I plan Zoro, we will conquer the seas and lay claim to the islands we visit, anyone who lays siege to our territory will be our enemy and will be hunted and broken"

Zoro was skeptical of his captains claims but they were admirable and he would do his part to support his captain's dream, if Luffy went around doing as he planned then greater foes would come to them and prove Zoro's strength

"Well then captain can I assume that you plan to start with Orange Town"

Luffy smile turned into a smirk and confirmed Zoro's assumption

"Yes, in Orange town there are 3 objectives that must take place"

Zoro looked interested but remained silent to hear the plan

"One on the island we will find one of our original crew members, and she like you before does not know me and like you will be hesitant to join us but she is essential, she alone has the skills to navigate all the oceans that we will sail"

"I was not aware that such a seasoned sailor was home to our ocean"

"She is a well seasoned navigator but only on the east blue"

Zoro smacked himself on the forehead..again

"But you just said-"

"Yes Zoro I know what I said but like you she grows to attain amazing skill through experience and by overcoming many of the challenges ahead"

"Fine then what are the other objectives"

" the second objective is to defeat the pirate crew that is attacking the town, this must be done to display our strength and to deal with interlopers"

Zoro liked that objective and awaited the third

"The third objective will be to lay claim to the town and leave our mark there to claim it under our protection as we will do in future places"

"Sounds simple enough"

"It is, now get some rest the ship should have us there by tomorrow morning"

"That reminds me Luffy what will you do with these other crews"

"That's simple Zoro, they will stay behind and defend our territories from other pirates who think they can take what's ours"

"Ah, right then"

"Good now let's get some rest"

Zoro closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall to prop himself into a comfortable position

After some time when Zoro's awareness began to fade as sleep claimed him, Talion appeared again

" **So Luffy, care to explain why we did not begin our conquest with Shells town as we discussed"**

"Shishishi, sorry about that Talion but I wanted that town to be under Coby's watch and besides Grampa was heading towards the island and if I face him now then the battles to come will escalate faster than the crew will be able to manage"

" **Hmm, a fair point.. Alright for once you've made a decent decision from the information you had available"**

Luffy pouted his lips and puffed his cheeks at being called stupid by Talion..again like he always does but felt no issue with it

Talion was the one who showed Luffy how to act in the last 3 years and while Luffy was reluctant he would not betray the pact he struck for the lives of his Nakama and the second chance for them to achieve their dreams

If his crew gained the opportunity to achieve their dreams then Luffy could learn to change for the person who gave them that chance

'my nakama died to make me the king of the pirates, and I will become the king of a new world to make their dreams into reality'

With that final thought Luffy silenced his mind and drifted off into slumber

'Talion' on the other hand walked away from Luffy and wandered the ship

Thinking back to his time as the Bright Lord and the decisions he made

His decision to kill his makers and take their place

The decision to conquer the world

His mad lust for power destroying much and killing many

His attempt at toppling the gods for an imaginary slight against him

The wars he waged and the loss brought about from his decisions

The Bright Lord achieved much..and and then sacrificed it all to feed his ego and his arrogance.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Daybreak had begun when Luffy's eyes began to open, he would have never woken at this time before but Talion was always restless and it began to influence Luffy over the years as well

Luffy looked at his hands turning them and flexing his fingers, it was a strange knowledge to know what he was

Talion made Luffy accept the changes to himself, Luffy was completely against it at first and even now he still opposes it but it was just another thing he traded for the lives of his friends

Luffy's attention snapped to Zoro when he heard a groan as Zoro began to wake and raised his head

"Morning Zoro"

"Morning Captain"

Luffy pouted and pursed his lips because groaning out

"Dang it Zoro call me Luffy"

Zoro smirked, he knew that Luffy wasn't someone who liked formalities from the moment they met

Despite his way of dressing Luffy's nature continued to create a far different image than the one his clothes would lead many to believe

Zoro was still having some conflict over their conversation the night before but instead of complaining about it he decided to mess with his captain for a bit

At least until they recruited the next member of the crew

Luffy seeing Zoro smirk knew he was just doing it for fun decided to head out on deck

Zoro followed behind Luffy as they exited the captain's cabin and were met by the light of the sun just peeking over the horizon

Talion appeared as he does most days at the crack of dawn

" **So Luffy, today marks the beginning of our bargains first steps towards completion, now go and begin our campaign for this world"**

Luffy raised his arm as it flared blue the men walking around the ship turned to him

" Alright listen up, on this island there is a pirate crew that we will be fighting, those of you joining us against them will be sneaking into the town and hiding while waiting for my for my signal"

"Now prepare the rafts and turn the ship away from the docks we will land on the other side of town to avoid cannon fire..Get to it Now!"

The pirates jumped into action obeying their Lord's command

Zoro merely watched and waited for his part of the plan to begin.

Luffy turned to Zoro

"Alright let's move out, we got to intercept the pirates hunting our next member"

"Can't she defend herself"

"Maybe but it's important that we present ourselves as capable warriors for a future conflict revolving around her"

"Mah all this planning is going to give me a headache Luffy"

"I know what you mean Zoro, I've been thinking about it for 3 years and my head still hurts sometimes"

"Lets just get started"

"Agreed"

Both walked into town in silence, Zoro followed Luffy not knowing where they were going and Luffy tracking the situation through Haki

Luffy had only ever used his observation haki as a combat tool but Talion insisted in using it to its 'full potential' he muttered something about a walking Palantir..whatever that is

Luffy tended to zone out out a lot over the 3 years he spent on his home island but he did train and listen to the things Talion had to say...when Luffy didn't get distracted

But training was one of the few things that completely captured Luffy's focus as he was filled with the determination to keep his friends safe

Luffy having lost to Akainu and the Marines decided to train himself harder than he had ever done before and with the abilities that Talion gave him Luffy had more to learn and use

Luffy snapped out of his thoughts when he felt Nami and the pirates come into a close enough range to be intercepted

Luffy turned to Zoro and said

"Let me handle this you wait until I call you"

Zoro merely gave a nod and leaned on the side of the house on his right

Luffy turned and jumped unto the roof of a building by the street Nami was going to pass through

Timing it just right Luffy lept out and landed in between Nami and the pirates chasing her

Nami saw a blur shoot past her sight when she heard 3 loud thumps

She turned and saw a man dressed in black standing by the bodies of the pirates who had been chasing her

He turned to her and raised an eyebrow

Nami saw that the man was much younger than she had thought previously and that the clothes he was wearing were a black suit with a red undershirt and a black tie with a large black coat that sat atop the rest

Nami was still for a moment before she slipped into the persona she had built up over the years and quickly schemed on how to use this situation to her advantage

"Hi there, thanks for taking care of those pirates my names Nami"

Luffy having heard Nami's voice for the first time in years started to cry but hid his tears

Laughing off the pain and then turning towards nami with a flourish Luffy look at her false smile feeling disappointment but also a seed of hope

Nami looked at the stranger who helped her, as his eyes gleamed she felt a little concerned, wondering if he wasn't as naive as shed hoped

"Hi there Nami I'm Luffy…."

A silence lingered as Nami waited for him yo elaborate

Nami snapped after waited for what feltlike forever and macked him upside the head and started yelling

"The hell kind of introduction was that, your supposed to ask me if im alright, what kind of idiot saves a damsel in distress and then acts like nothing happened"

Luffy just stayed quiet and hid him smile behind his hat, bot wanting Nami to know he enjoyed her outburst

Nami realizing what she had done lept back shouting

"eek sorry"

Nami couldn't believe she hit this stranger who defeated 3 pirates in the time it took her to turn around

There was just something about this young man that made her feel comfortable almost as if an old friend had just dropped by for a visit

"Shishishi don't worry about it, didn't hurt"

Nami almost hit him again for being so cheeky

"Well Mr Luffy i have a businesses proposition for you"

Luffy felt a certain sense of deja vu, Nami was following along the lines of last time but Luffy feeling like skipping ahead decided to rush through this

"Sure Nami I'm interested, but first do you know where the pirates base is around here"

Nami was immediately suspicious

"because imma kick their butts"

Nami almost face palmed just out of hearing sheer stupidity

"What that's insane, there no way you can do that alone"

"Shishishi I'm not alone, come on out!"

Nami looked around expecting to see a large group ready to fight the pirates only to see one green haired man with three swords walk out of a nearby alley and walked over to them

Nami turned and slapped Luffy upside the head

"Damn it Luffy two people are still not enough to fight the pirates attacking this island"

Zoro seeing Nami smacking Luffy chuckled out a reaponce

"Hahaha see that captain, the crazy woman has no faith in you"

Nami hearing the new stranger calling her crazy shouted at him too

"Who are you calling crazy, you green haired weirdo"

Zoro deciding to have some fun, barked out a response

"Who are you calling a weirdo"

"Shishishi come on Zoro Nami just doesn't know any better"

"Yeah well she better not get in my way"

Nami was confused, she didn't understand why she felt so comfortable being near these two guys, much less why she started to believe their claims that they could do it

"Come now Zoro she'll be fine, I've got a good feeling about her"

"She doesn't seem all that trustworthy to seem"

Nami snapped and slapped them both upside the head

"Don't go talking like i'm not here damn it"

"Damn it Woman that friggin hurts"

Luffy just laughed, enjoying listening to Nami and Zoro argue over tiny little things, his family was coming back together

The moment was broken by the sound of a sudden explosion, buildings were blown away and and homes were demolished

The sight made Nami gasp, and Zoro whistle but Luffy only frowned, this was the result of Pirates running rampant without order

Luffy had found it funny once to see pirates being reckless but the things he had seen in his last life, the suffering and agony that so many people suffered under the madness of those too strong for the common people

" **This is why this world needs us, the seas are plagued with war and corruption, can you not hear them the anguished moans of the people calling out for a true king to rise up and restore order"**

Luffy used his observation haki, now much stronger and finely attuned thanks to Talions training

Luffy could feel the whispers of the world, this island spoke of peace and love and home, but now as fires consume the rubble the island began to leak despair and misery

Luffy's muscles tensed and a fist formed in both his hands, this was what Luffy needed to manage

This was what Luffy accepted to correct at the price of his Nakama getting to live

A mission Luffy would always accept because no matter how hard this would be as long as his Nakama lived to see their dreams come true then Luffy had all the freedom he ever dreamed of

"Hoy captain, Damn it Luffy!"

"Huh"

Luffy was so caught up in the whispers of the world that he didn't notice when Zoro and Nami stopped arguing

"I said, I guess we know where to go now don't we"

"Quite right Zoro quite right So let's get moving"

Nami was stupefied, the town was destroyed in an explosion but these two morons still wanted to go out and fight

Nami didn't know what caused her to do it but she started walking in the same direction as them

She didn't know what she was doing but something told her that she needed to see them do this

So a skeptical Nami, an Angry Luffy, and a excited Zoro marched off in the direction of the pirates besieging this town

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What is up guys, Faithless here to say long time no sea, get it cause its one piece…...i'll go sit in the corner now….

 **That was truly terrible**

Hey don't you start at it again buddy otherwise you will get to enjoy sitting at the bottom if the ocean

 **You wouldn't dare**

All it takes is a few keystrokes and you fall off the boat

 **Tch**

Yeah i thought so

Anyway let's get back to it, i know i should have posted this chapter months ago but i just left it lying around because i lost my drive i felt sad and lonely so i just wanted to lay around in bed for a while

 **Pathetic**

Alright that does it

(And so Talion being the ghost that he is remembered that as a ghost he couldn't touch the boat so he slid through the floor and fell into the depths if the ocean)

 **Your a dick**

Yeah and now you're a fish

 **Blup..blup...blup**

Anyway again, now I'm up and back at it

So enjoy this new wave of good ol chappies

Till next time friends

Please review and follow my stories, it makes my day


End file.
